Running gears for transporting loads are used in many different ways, preferably to carry and transport loads of a heavy weight, for example from a few hundred kg to several tonnes. To this end, such a running gear can comprise a carrier plate onto which the load to be transported can be placed. It is also conceivable to equip such a running gear with at least two rollers, which are arranged on an underside of the carrier plate facing away from the load and thus allow transport of the load by pulling or pushing the carrier plate. Such a running gear can for example have four such rollers, which are each connected to the carrier plate at a distance from each other on the underside of the carrier plate such that they can rotate about an associated rotation axis which runs perpendicularly to the carrier plate. This also makes it possible to steer the running gear. The problem in this case is however that, when the load is being transported, that is, when the running gear is being pushed or pulled, an unstable state of the running gear can arise to such an extent that the running gear rotates during transport in an uncontrolled and/or undesired manner about a running gear rotation axis running perpendicular to the carrier plate.